Prince Charming
by fullflipgurl
Summary: What happens when a Princess meets a man that backs handed the King she hated? Does he become her Prince Charming? But he's not exactly charming and she's not the most elegant gentle princess ever. ShikaTema, Be warn! Humor Everywhere Short Summary
1. Shikamaru's Princess is from Suna

Alternate Universe (1800?)

It's set on the olden days but I threw in some twenty centuries stuff, like probably the way they speak? haha, and some things probably. xD

Kings-Queens, Prince and Princess, Mages, Thieves, Pirates, Assasins, etc

*********************

**Start**

It was odd as he stared at the poster drawn by an amateur. Did he truly look like that? Bloody hell, they drew him as if he was a pirate! His mouth drawn closed, he was apparently missing an eye, since he was wearing an eye cover. They drew him big and strong, he indeed looked intimidating. It looked nothing like him.

Wanted Dead or Alive. He pulled the poster off the tree it was nailed to. He passed it to his friend and they started laughing.

"Where to?" His blonde friend asked him. "You're mother will throw a fit over this."

He didn't reply but continued to walk and saw the sign, "Kingdom of Suna"

"We know our destination."

"I don't think we could bring that kingdom down to its knees." His red haired friend said.

"Why not?"

"They have their own problems. Their very own King." Naruto, the blonde friend of his said.

Shikamaru looked up into the sky, there were barely any clouds leading to Suna, in fact he noticed that there were less trees now and it was getting hotter. He heard stories about the Kingdom of Suna, it was a place of monsters and were thieves and assasins mostly go and the King does not punish them because he orders them. He orders those monsters to wage war all over. Suna was one of the most hated Kingdom ever.

"We'll just pass through, I always wanted to see for myself if the stories were true."

They continued on, he was set on doing what he told himself he would. He would find her.

**Chapter One, Shikamaru's Princess is from Suna**

When they got there, Shikamaru found himself not at all suprised. Suna was anything but lively. It was hot, the scorching sun burning them. The heat was almost unbearable to him. The houses were made out of mud of some sort. They looked dirty, but not the palace where the royalties lived in. Their homes were made of marbled, clean and have gold here and there as designs.

He found it amusing considering no one tried to steal the golds there. They only gotten in a few couple of feets into the city until they were stopped by some big guy with darkened skin.

"You're not from here," The man said.

Shikamaru stared at the hand that was on his shoulder and shrugged it off, he stared at the man, his eyes half-open as usual, not replying. He wanted to smile when the man seems to be angered because he was not intimidated. The man looked behind Shikamaru, staring at Chouji and Naruto.

"Are these your men?"

"They serve themselves," Shikamaru replied.

"Ah, men with their own agenda. What business you have here in Suna?"

"I have no business here," Shikamaru replied, he was growing bored, "Now let me through"

"That can't be done. It's against the law to let outsiders in unless approved by the King himself."

"The King will let me in even if he approves of me or not, how else would he see me if I do not go to him? Or is it now the King's duty to come to outsiders?"

He said that on purpose, they were let into the Kingdom to see the King. Shikamaru found himself almost smiling as he followed the angry man, he obviously was very scared of his King. And Shikamaru wanted to know what is there to fear.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxXx

Temari was in her room, plotting ways to kill the King. Her Guard, Baki was just outside her room. She had tried ways to get rid of him but he didn't budge at all. After the last attempt she tried to kill her own father she was heavily watch, by heavily, she meant Baki was a heavy man and she couldn't truly move him, seeing as she is light and the weaker sex, as the men here said.

"You should be wise not to try anymore, Princess." Baki called.

"Why ever would I kill my dear King? He shelters me." Every word was full of sarcasm some how. She was not being sheltered, she was locked in this horrid place, like a prisoner.

She hated his father just like all the people in Suna, except the one who truly benefited, hated his father. He was ruthless and unforgiving. He would kill his own children if he have to. He actually tried, but was unsuccesful. He had tried to get rid of Gaara earlier in life but made a miscalculation. Gaara can't be killed because he would kill you first. They had tortured her brothers and made monsters out of them. It was one of those things that she was lucky with, because she was a girl, they were light on her. They told her not to speak, they told her she would be used, almost like a slave except clad with expensive things, if her father actually gets an alliance with another Kingdom. He would use her as a treaty. That's what she would be only good for. She would have to marry a Prince. She didn't want a Prince. She didn't like any men at all. Her views on men were horrible. They were pigs, cowards and plain horrible.

"Baki, the King calls for you. He wishes for you to judge the outsiders." The King's messenger was speaking to Baki, Temari walked closer to her door to hear.

"How many of them?"

"Three, I think they are the Feared Three, Black, Red and Blonde, that's their color, ain't it?"

"What would they be doing in Suna? They probably created enough trouble to other Kingdoms but not ours. They would be foolish enough to mess with our King. They'll find themselves dead."

"Well, you'll see. The leader had enough balls to threaten the King already. He's just some weak looking pale kid."

"Very well, Princess Temari, come out and stop eavesdropping." Baki called.

Temari sighed. Baki was too good. Temari opened her door and came out glaring at Baki, though she didn't protest, or threw a fit of how she doesn't wish to go to her father now. She was curious to see who the outsiders were.

Maybe they could help her.

XxxXxxXXxxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

The King, Shikamaru could already sense was truly a monster.

In front of him was a servant used to show how the King would treat him if he tries anything. The servant was bruised and broken and bleeding to death it seems. Shikamaru had wanted to cover his ears and eyes because it was gruesome to see it right before him and worse as he heard the servant pleading and screaming of pain he felt. He wanted to cringe but he wouldn't give the King the pleasure to show he got to him.

"Well that's incredibly ridiculous." Shikamaru said after the King ordered his guards to stop beating the servant up.

"It is?" The King said.

"You made your servant completely useless. How would he serve you now?"

"He can't. He's useless. He's dead already." Shikamaru looked at the servant and the King was right. The servant was completely still.

"You control your Kingdom by fear." Shikamaru stated. "It's a wrong move, you'll be gone soon."

"Threatening me, in my very own palace? I assure you my guards are great assasins that have killed many men that are far stronger than you."

Shikamaru shrugged, "Well, that was a waste of time. Unlike your people I can't be controlled over a threat. I don't fear you." He sent an icy glare towards the King he hated now.

"My King," a woman called.

"Ah, my daughter! Come join me, you will enjoy the sight of these new comers being killed."

Shikamaru didn't even bother looking at the King's daughter, the King was already hideous, he doesn't need to see his ugly daughter too.

"Father! You killed _my _servant Fron!" Temari said as she instantly went towards the dead body, she was about to hold the dead body until Baki pulled her away, she whirled around and glared at her father.

"Have I not beaten you enough to know never show your emotion? You waste my time, come, sit next to me and shut up."

"Princess, listen to your father, I do not wish for you to be beaten again." Whispered Baki.

Temari followed her father's order and did sit next to him, and when she finally did, her eyes locked with the outsider's own black eyes. They were questioning her, she tilted her chin up slightly and looked at him haughtily.

Shikamaru was in shocked not only was the daughter not ugly, she was a total babe. She had honey blonde hair that was braided and rolled elegently on top of her head. She was wearing a dress that was had a v cut, and the dress was a royal blue. It matched her eyes, they looked foreign to him, she looked exotic and for awhile Shikamaru couldn't take his eyes off of her. But he did, he doesn't want anyone noticing he looked at the Princess a little longer than he should have.

The Princess was not like her father, she was caring enough. He'd seen the horror that filled her eyes earlier, she'd seen the pain that went through into knowing her servant had died.

He frowned though.

"Ah, so you didn't really care for he was your daughter's servant."

"Punishment for her stubborness. She'll be broken soon." The King said carelessly.

No wonder she looked guilty, Shikamaru thought, he purposely killed the servant to make his own daughter feel wretched as if she were to be blame for the death. He used one stone to kill two birds in short. He was threatening and trying to cause fear in Shikamaru's heart and put guilt in his own daughter's heart.

Shikamaru saw the Princess winced as the King nails dugged into her arm. Angered by tha an could not hold in any longer Shikamaru moved forward and the guards instantly went towards him drawing their heavy swords. He moved easily around them, like he was their very own shadows. He knocked them off balanced, hit them hard enough to knocked them out. He moved swiftly that in a matter of minutes he was just a few feet away from the King himself. They should have known heavy swords are harder to wield against someone with speed with strength.

Shikamaru back handed the King causing the King to withdraw his hand from the Princess and touch his face to feel the stinging Shikamaru gave him. Shikamaru hitting the King, made a lot of murmurs from the Guards that were coming forth and the other servants stopped in their movements, they were shocked.

The King was angry, Shikamaru knew. He possibly already started an uprising against the King of Suna. The people would probably revolt, if they hear how he was fearless of the King, a complete outsider.

"Princess," Shikamaru started as he faced her. "If he harms you again, just call on me and I will make the pain stop." It was out of character of him. The words he spoken were weird. When have he ever cared so much for a stranger? A stranger that was royalty.

Temari mouth slightly opened, looking at him. She was very suprised to see his eyes full of emotion. It was refreshing. The men in Suna, their eyes were cold and calculating, they never showed anything more than that. They had let the pain and fear affect them so much that they became total different people.

"I am not in pain," She lied.

Shikamaru took a step back. He miscalculated. She was strong and was absolutely stubborn. She was prideful enough that she will not ask for help from him or admit she's truly in pain. He admired her for strength and independence, it was new thing especially coming from a woman.

"I don't need help from a killer," She spoke again.

Ah, Shikamaru tilted his chin up, mimicking her movements earlier and gaze at her with half lidded eyes, he lips formed a smile, a smile that didn't appear as so much as a real smile should look like. He took her hand into his and kissed it.

"I will come back for you when I make a decent man out of myself," He said.

He turned to face the guards who were ready to kill him. He looked at his friends who stared at him shocked and then they shrugged off his out of charactness and turned as if to leave, they took out their weapons.

XxxXXxxXxxXXxXXxxXXxxXxxXxxXxxXxXxxXXxXxxXXxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXXxxXXxxxXXxxXXxx

**A/N **Well that's technically the introduction to the story. It was fast written as in, I thought of it today and wrote it while I was thinking of it, so I probably don't like what I wrote. -rolls-

I didn't bother checking-or editing because I was doing four other stories Chapter-cleaning them up, for Challenge and Believe. Hai, so sorry then.

Please give me feed backs, I would like to know if I should abandon this story or continue.

Your calls, lol.

I should make a paradise in this world, I would call it Hawaii and my favorite place would be the beaches in hawaii, especially in Waimea! The waves are crazy and huge! Woo! I love it, (not the deadly ones xD but anything in nature always seem to be deadly)


	2. Reunion, we are distant yet close

Woo, Writing Ism Ism!

Because I am addicted to the olden days right now.

**Lupita: **Hey! You reviewed some of my stories, thank you very much for taking your time to reading my new story and reviewing it. I greatly appreciate it. I wish you have a fanfic account, so I could reply to your review and stay in touch, but this will do.

**Sunaprincess7: **Thank you for the awesome review, I am glad you are feeling the atmosphere. It is different from the way I've written from the past. I think it has less monologues. I don't know. Haha, but thank you for saying it is well written. It gives me hope that I am actually growing as a writer. ^^ Also recommending!

**RogerDering: **Ha! Thanks for the Alert, I bet you're getting an alert right now that there's a new chapter and you must be shock! Because I am.

**Thank you so much for reading, for making this story your favorite, and I your favorite author and alerting. **

**Because somehow two reviews gave me a push to update, so this is a surprised update.**

XxXxXxxXx

The people of Suna had revolted; most of them who uttered a single word against the King were instantly killed. The revolution that the Feared Three had started was ended shortly; a mere year and the King already have his people under control. They were once again thrown into the same cycle of fearing him and dreading their lives. After the revolution things did not go for the better. Suna became more worse, a harsh place, a place that would be your burial in an you displease the King, just one wrong move and you'll cover the dirt with your blood. The King was unforgiving. He wanted the outsiders that came and did not fear him. He wanted their heads, and he wanted to paint the walls using their blood, with that goal in mind he had built strong armies to attack the neighboring Kingdom that did nothing but stay out of his way before, but no, in search of the three, he would be relentless. He cannot afford another revolt. He would not let the man's world come true, that he would be gone? Foolishness. He would be known. Known throughout the world!

Temari hated her father more. The day the outsider came, she was severely beaten up. Her hands were almost broken back then until Baki reasoned with her father. She almost lost hope of escaping him that she no longer tries of ways to get rid of him but she had to kill herself. She attempted to do so, but that was the one time her brothers were actually around and they caught her and stopped her. They said it would be too cruel of her to leave them because they continue to live to have hope of seeing her again. She did not attempt any longer after that. It was selfish of her to think of leaving her brothers when they needed her. She was after all the eldest and she had cared for them when they were younger. Gaara and Kankurou were the only treasures she had left, the only reminders of love and hope.

She must be strong. She will be strong. She will no longer let others push her.

She will rule a Kingdom One Day even if it means marrying into another horrible King. She would gain power. She cannot remain the weaker sex; she would show the men out there. A new world awaits them, and she would be the one to show them this new world.

XxXxXxxXxxxXxXxXX

Shikamaru Nara never went back to the Kingdom of Suna even though he had tried many times. He was held back by their new Queen Tsunade, it was the first time he ever seen a Queen rule without so much needing a King. She was the first Queen ever to truly have total control. She was not even married. She was titled Queen due to her superior skills, her strength and intelligent. She was far smarter than many of the men in the Kingdom of Konoha. She was also one of the greatest Mage in the whole world. She was part of the Three Great Mages from Konoha. She was loud and troublesome.

She had asked him why he wanted to go to Kingdom of Suna considering he was the Kingdom lazy genius. She was not aware of his reputation outside the Kingdom. If she was ever aware of what he had done she would not show mercy to him. The late King knew about the things he had done, because Shikamaru was on a mission under the late King order to find a Kingdom where they could possibly make an alliance out of. So far none of the Kingdoms showed any. Most of the Kingdoms were ruled by horrible monarchs. It had angered him and disappointed him enough that he fixed the governments in some ways as he passed through. He wanted the Kingdoms to have some sort of equality and peace, he didn't need the trouble.

Naruto and Chouji were also against Shikamaru about returning to Suna. They had heard horrible news that after they had left the Kingdom, the place became hell itself in the making. A reason why Shikamaru had withdrawn from his earlier mission, tempering with other Kingdoms would harm the King had gone mad trying to seek all three of them, mostly him. Shikamaru had more reason to come back to Suna then, he was worried for the Princess. If things had gotten worse surely she was treated far worse than before, she might be dead! But again he couldn't go back. Suna was far from Konoha, the journey there would cost him more and he's already a dead man if he laid feet on other Kingdom. But he would find away. Just to see her once again, to see if she still lives. His Princess from Suna.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXx

Two and a half year later since the Princess and Shikamaru saw each other.

Shikamaru was stuck in the Kingdom of Konoha, he was neither a Knight nor a Mage. He was not needed for the armies. He was a mere advisor of the Queen, he had been put into that job because he was clever, he was the only one who had manage to pass the trials the Queen had threw at them earlier in the year. He misses his old friend Naruto Uzumaki, he wanted to become a powerful Knight, but he was not allowed to pursue that. He was to be a King one day. The King of the WhirlPool Kingdom, just like how his father was before him. They did not want the only lineage of the late king of WhirlPool to be marred in war. Chouji, was a son of a Noble, his father being Duke of Akimichi, he would later on carry the title of the Duke, but he was fortunate enough to snag a spot in Knighthood, it was a surprise news to Shikamaru to learn Chouji's father actually let him be a Knight. Shikamaru on the other hand was nothing compared to his friends. He was worthless almost, but higher than a slave he was, he was a mere peasant that was important enough to be considered someone worth keeping around. Thank heavens the Queen favors him against all the high mages here.

He layed down on the grass looking up into the sky, one cloud seems to form her, the Princess. He frowned. It's been a long time and news of Suna had stopped coming into Konoha because every Kingdom seems to be on the edge and on war with each other. They were no longer trustful and therefor killed of any messengers passing through, they lost many men from that, that they totally gave up the idea of having messages. Not even messages from birds because anyone could spot those birds and kill them off and know information too quickly, everything seems to be risky.

"Maybe I could just run away from here and be a pirate," He said to himself, would it be so bad? He sighed and closed his eyes but once again it was not so peaceful his thoughts won't give him peace. The faces of the one he had killed haunts him in his dreams. Did he kill so many? He could have been a knight; the Queen could see he was strong and capable of ambushing strong enemies and actually defeating them. But she was female, he thought, she already seen his struggles with his guilty conscious. She had a heart, the Queen of theirs; she cared enough to reason to say she wants Shikamaru out of the war line because he was needed by her side. It was a lie; the Queen was smart enough, much clever than he. His assassin's days had ended soon after his visit in Suna.

How was he to make a decent man of himself when he still feels guilt from the blood he had wasted? Lives he had destroyed! He flipped himself up swiftly, he was light with his feet, somepeople called him Shadow when he was the killer that they feared. Shadow because he followed his victim like he was their own shadows. He followed them so smoothly and silently that they had no idea who killed them anymore than they had a chance to yell for pain. He was not one the cruel ones that made their victim beg for their lives and then ended up killing them anyways. He was the Silent Killer, some admired him for it. He did not feel at all honorable, far from decent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Die!" The blonde woman yelled as she swung the fan she held and withdrew the sword from the sheath that hung on to her side so fast he was shocked and awed. Shocked because she was incredibly fast, she had so much stealth and she is a woman! Awed because well, a woman cannot truly fight wearing a dress yet, but she manages, though she had apparently made her dress short enough that it sometimes seems to flow with her body with a swishing sound like the one she made with her sword. Their swords made sparks and the ringing of metal clashing noises, it was exhilarating. He felt the thrill of it running through his veins, if he was not fighting with her and she did not carry the huge fan and the sword he would have hugged her. Well first he would have truly chained her hands behind her back and then hug her and even tie her legs while he was it to be mighty secure of his manhood. He was after all a defender of his enormous manhood.

"Whoa there, don't you need to take a breathing?" He asked as he ducked and parried blows from her. She was fast and strong because she made him feel every blow that he easily blocked.

"Be quiet, simpleton!" She said, with her need to shut him up she faked her swing as he blocked and then she took a step back, with him wide open she smoothly sweep his feet off the ground, and then kicking his chest as he fell, he hit the ground hard making a 'thud' sound and having him grunt, she smiled. She rested her foot on his chest and pointed his sword at his neck.

"You're a spy," She said "You're nothing but a rat."

"Perhaps at this point I am an imbecile, because I am not quite at par with your intelligence, Princess." He said.

Temari eyes widened and narrowed immediately.

"Do I know you?"

"No, but it is the man that had horribly turned your life worse."

"A man…?" Shikamaru waited for her to remember, and he watch her movements but she made none, she did not step back nor give him a chance to escape the death position she put him in. "I don't remember a man that turned my life into hell because that man would have been dead by now, there for it is quite stupid to remember a dead man's face."

Shikamaru chuckled which made the point of the sword inch closer to his neck, particularly it was already pressing against his neck and he made it worse for himself when he chuckled.

"Aye, you probably don't remember me as I remember you, because I am no one while you are the Princess of Suna. I am one of the outsiders from two and half years ago."

"You!" She remembered and Shikamaru released a breath of relief until she pushed her sword forward so fast but not fast enough that Shikamaru rolled onto his shoulder, and kept rolling until he was far away from the reach of her sword. He quickly stood up and blocked the swing from her. He jumped away and took a quick glance on his right shoulder, it was bleeding. It was deep he could tell from the heavy flow that quickly was staining his white shirt.

"You want me dead?" He asked.

Temari glared at him, she wanted to murder him. He was no help at all, he was no angel sent from above as she had thought earlier two and half years ago. He never came back to her. He had said he would come back, hadn't he? She couldn't truly remember his words, but he did speak of taking away the pain. He gave her more pain. She was for the first of those years, a hopeful girl, that perhaps he would come back and take her away from the horrid place. If he truly cared he would have known a girl who needs help even if she does not need to speak out loud. Anyone could see someone that silently cries for help, right?

"You made my life hell the day you left!" She yelled furiously. "If you have not showed you cared about my well being he would not have severely punished me! But you did, you showed you cared." Her voice started to weaken, "and my spirit was broken, you have never come back after."

Shikamaru stood still, he dropped his sword, he was sort of paralyzed to see tears come out of his princess' eyes and to know he was the one that caused her more pain than she should have felt then.

"I am sorry, Princess." Was the only thing he said, what other words of comfort are there? Promise her yet again that he would take away the pain? No, never again will he make such promises he could not complete.

"I thought you had died." She said finally after their moments of silence, she still clutched to her sword tightly, but she was shaking, and crying, the ground was getting wet from her tears. Back then, she almost thought she had loved the outsider from before; it was the first man beside her brothers to truly show by actions that he cared for her. She was also naïve, a dreamer when she was younger but not anymore.

She had come to know how twisted the world is.

Shikamaru looked at her, she had stop crying and was staring at him, not so much in anger, but her eyes were sort of looking at him to make sure he was truly there. It was almost like she was seeing him from the first time, a man that came back from the dead.

"I wanted to come to you,"

"You never came back to me," She needed him then but not anymore.

"I did not," Shikamaru nodded. Temari remained silent, she was not as angry as before when she had every intention of killing him. That was irrational of her and it had scared her enough to know she could have killed him because she did not hesitate or reason to herself about her action, she did not want to become like her father. She was glad to know the outsider was alive.

He would make amends for it, sooner. He promised himself he would not leave her side any longer. That was his mistake back then, he left Suna without his princess and now she longer needs him. He remembered when he had kissed her hands, how her eyes had sort of shined and looked intense, the way she had looked at him, made him feel like a Prince, her Prince Charming. Now, he felt nothing at all. He lost her Princess. He would get her back. Somehow, but he knew it would be troublesome. He knew it would be hard work considering she was probably much more stubborn than before. He was also at lost with his own emotion, to care for her back then and after many years; she was still dear to him. He wants to know why he cares so much. It was out of character for him, he never dared bothered to know trouble. But he would court it now; he would court trouble every minute of the days he would live. To why he would do it is the mystery.

"Princess, may I be granted to know your name?"

"Why?"

"So that when I actually die, I know whose name I shall say last,"

"What." It was not a question. It was the only thing she said because she was confused by that what he said.

"I will die for you, so it is only right to die by using my last breath to speak your name."

"Saying things is different from doing things,"

And that was why she was short with him. He said things he did not do.

**A/N: **Woo! Updated Today!? What am I thinking? Well I know what I'm thinking. I was typing my essay and then got bored and opened a new window and started thinking of what should happen with "Prince Charming" so here's where I came up with.

It's Romance and Adventure, and it's set in the olden days, the olden days was well..I think like this? I don't know. People were dreamers and when those dreamers grow they had fully embraced reality. T_T I don't want to grow then.

This was fast written, so I don't know if I like the outcome.

So Tell me What You think. Hai, I know, I updated TODAY. Maybe Tomorrow I'll update again. It depends on my swings! Haha,

Love Anne

P.S.

If you think it was very fast because Temari thought she 'loved' Shikamaru already. Think of someone that barely knew what caring is and then someone just out of the blue cares for them, wouldn't that someone hold some sort of emotion? Admiration, a liking, perhaps? But she was young then and now she grew up and matured more. So did Shikamaru. Hai, don't bash me. o It was a harsh world back then so of course they're all woo.

**Dictionary:**

**Woo-**In a normal dictionary it would be, to court.

In my dictionary it means- Damn, going crazy!


	3. Her tight hold

Hey, I am very stressed, school is ending and I am pulling some magic out of no where, or I need magic. I'm sorry for the late updates. I am trying to catch up with some school crap.

Onward with the story.

Okay,....Haha, I was stressed, and then....

JAI HO!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru sat down after running after the 'run away' princess. He was about to get a side-pain, and he was amazed that she was not stopping or slowing down. He swore it almost look like she was gliding, now wouldn't that be magnificent if that was exactly what she was doing. Sometimes under the hot sun he was aware that he was thirsty and started hallucinating at some point, though his hallucination had nothing to do with wanting to drink water, no; he sees himself kissing the princess and they were submerged under water their hands, limbs and clothes, they were dancing. Her touch burns him even if he was surrounded by cool water. He burns. He frowned and shooked his head. It was also not like him to truly think-maybe he wasn't hallucinating...he was day dreaming was he not?

He was covered with his sweat, they made his clothing stick to him so close that they looked like a second skin, he felt not clean. He wanted that pool of water now. He kept his mouth closed, if he opened it to breath deeply the need for water will grow stronger.

"You're not much of a runner are you?" The Princess said to him. Shikamaru glanced at her and saw even though she was not dress with her expensive clothings her titled chin and the way she looks down at him shows who she was truly. It was like she was judging him, though her eyes were not cold nor calculating, they were almost lustful to him. Especially when her pinkish lips parted, he found his own mouth opening slightly, maybe she'll let him drink? He closed his eyes and frowned deeply. It was so unlike him to be this way. He does not need to be this way, he thought.

"A fighter does not run away, Princess." He replied.

He had speed but was just out of it due to his earlier injuries dealt by the Princess herself. He would admit she was fast, as fast as him it seems. He wondered if she was this daring girl before? Or was she not? No one truly sees her for who she is but a Princess, he assumed. When title comes first it was always the title they look at, not the person.

"Princess, have you left your Kingdom?" He asked.

She shook her head and didn't say anything. She stood there, her eyes no longer on him. Silence hung around them, their company at the moment, he did not break the silence, just watched her. How the Princess changed in appearance. She had a much more darker complexion than before, yet she was still beautiful, and her skin looked smooth. There were no scars, either she heals fast and well or she conceals them.

"You have been watching me." She said, Shikamaru didn't say anything. He knew that was not a question, he kept his thoughts to himself, if she knew he was watching her then she must be doing the same thing.

"Where are you headed, Princess?"

"I thought you were an enemy of mine, one of those horrid assasins that killed my messengers."

Shikamaru stood up and dusted off the dirt on his hands, he would not be holding the Princess' hands so he does not need them so clean, at least he looked a bit presentable in front of her.

"We no longer have messengers due to that, though-"

"You were sent out here to send a message where you not? Were you headed to Suna?"

Shikamaru didn't reply on that. She was from another Kingdom, at the moment everyone was on the edge. He shouldn't even be associating with anyone not from their kingdom. He was breaking many rules by just talking to the Princess.

"No, my Queen does not want me closing in on Suna, in fact they kept me in Konoha because I begged to come back. They had looked at me as someone with an open mind that my brain must have fell out. They thought I was seeking death by going into your Kingdom." He spoke gently yet with his tone, he was bored or tired. He wasn't lying though not forthcoming with the whole truth.

She had been watching him closely, because it was the very first time to truly see the stranger she had once fancied in love with. She was worried about the injury he has now, she could see that his clothes were stained with his own blood. An open wound was no good for someone health especially when there's a plague going around the close town.

"But you will go into Suna?" She asled and waited for him to confirm it but he didn't. "They will capture and kill you immediately especially when people still remember who you are. The King still remembers you." I still remember you, she thought.

"I thank you for the warning." He said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Shikamaru sighed as he stripped himself of his stained clothings. He went into the pond of water, washing himself. He had left the Princess, or more of that he was forced to leave her side because she ordered her to. No, not even her order made Shikamaru obey. He stayed close to her until she spoke some words that made him listen. Who knew the Princess uses such ways.

_"If you claim you will die for me, why can you not do what I say?"_

_"Dying for you doesn't mean I follow your orders, You are not my Princess to obey."_

_She glared at him,"I was in pain when you came and left, you wish to inflict pain to me again by dying in front of me? You wish to let me see such gruesome display?"_

_Shikamaru didn't wince, no, he was too trained to show emotion as much. He would have winced, like how his heart had ached before. He turned around and once again left her. Damn it all. _

"Troublesome! Once again I fail as a man by breaking my word, leaving her." Shikamaru mummbled on. He submerged himself under the water and kept swimming downwards until he could no longer hold his breath, he needed air.

"Were you trying to drown yourself?"

Shikamaru pulled back his medium length black hair away from his face and frowned at the guy that was in front of him. "What are you doing here, Prince Naruto?" He was shocked to see his blonde friend here and saw into the year and a half that his friend grew stronger and taller. His eyes looked like he'd seen too much, matured already? Shikamaru closed his eyes for awhile.

"You came into my Kingdom, and drop the nonsense, don't even call me a prince." Naruto said with a smile. Shikamaru shook his head. He would find himself beheaded when they hear him talking to the Prince in such a disrespectful way by not honoring the ranks. His friend was wearing his crown too and all those fancier clothes.

"I cannot do that, Prince."

"Truly?"

"Fine, how'd you find me here, Naruto?"

"Queen Tsunade said you were headed here, or at least that's what she thinks. So here I am, searching for you for how many days now. Whirpool allied with Konoha. They're partially mobilizing, readying ourselves for a very possible war. I suggest you do not go into Suna, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru frowned. Naruto was far too serious now. He knew war was bound to happen. It's how small ones crumble and the others get bigger. The weak always suffers.

"What happened to you?"

"I was attacked."

"Is it your blood or his blood?"

"Mine, and no, I do not wish to spill her blood. I will never harm her."

"_Her? _No, _her_ are allowed out anymore for fear of being captured and violated. Females are kept within now. Except for the Lady Knights, of course." Naruto smiled."How's Sakura?"

A typical question from Naruto who everyone thought in love with Sakura, but that love was one sided. Shikamaru never thought Naruto and Sakura would make it anyways. A future King with a Lady Knight? Too far fetch, if they asked him. But then he was never good in love.

Or _Princess and the Peasant?_

"My friend, you need to bury that heart of yours. If not I assure you Sakura will bury it for you."

"She is with Sasuke then? The Royal Families in Konoha, huh."

Shikamaru remained silent. It was a hard subject for Naruto and his lineage. Naruto took his mother's name because of the assasination of his father a long time ago, they thought by doing that they would protect him. People in Konoha had not have respect for Naruto, especially because his mother was from the Whirlpool Kingdom, they are all edge out especially the fight that happened between the remaining Sasuke Uchiha.

"Look, you're a prince. You deserve-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. A princess." Naruto finished off, looking irritated as he backed away from Shikamaru, looking like he was about to leave as he smoothed his clothes and ran a hand through his hair. "I have to marry soon, the councils are saying when war truly happens we need alot of alliance."

That wasn't what Shikamaru was heading for. He wanted Naruto to have what he wants, to have someone that loves you for who you are.

"An arrange marriage for alliance?" Damn, Shikamaru thought. Naruto deserves better than that.

"Will you do me a favor, Shikamaru?"

"It seems from the looks in your eyes I have no choice but to do that favor. Just give a command and I will follow thee."

"Save the theatrics for later, you need to do what Grandma Tsunade told you to do. Don't sway from the orders, Shikamaru." Shikamaru stared at his friend, both are tense for the upcoming outcome. "You will not fail us, will you?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXXXxxXx

Temari had watched him leave again. Well this time she told him to leave her to protect him. He was far too close in Suna and everyone have a target on him. A year later and war soon to start, her father had not given up on wanting to kill the guy that started a revolt.

She had snucked out of Suna by routes given to her by her brothers. They gave it to her just so she could relieve herself of the stress and emotion she kept bottled up inside the palace walls. She was tired of her teachers who told her to do things and what not to do. She needed to act like a proper lady. She had asked does a proper lady fight? No, they don't. But Temari always craves to learn how the body moves and she did. She had slowly fought some men out side of Suna. She was captured many months ago, but the man that captured her had released her when he found out about she was the Princess of Suna. She was suprised. Not a lot of criminals would have released her, they would have used her. But not the man with his face covered. He made sure she was safe back into Suna, but then Temari refused until he would accept her as his student. She wanted to learn to fight. She wanted to learn to defend herself. She had begged on her knees, her tears making a pool.

She sighed as she came into her room by climbing through her window. She landed on the cement with little noise. She looked down at her clothes that had sprayed blood was his blood. She felt slightly sick and immediately took out her dress and rung her bell to call in her maid for her bath to be ready.

What was she going to do?

"Princess Temari, your bath is ready." The maid called through the door.

"Thank you,"

"Will that be all, my lady?"

Temari opened the door and motioned for her maid to come in, her maid was not the normal kind of maid. In fact Temari loves her maid because she was outspoken and not afraid to boss Temari, a Princess. Though her maid had to wear dresses and robes most of the time, her maid does not look like a lady needed of saving. In short, her maid can Kick-Butt.

"What the hell?" Her maid blurted out, "What happened to you? Have you gone outside again?"

"Ah, yeah. It's fine. It's not my blood." Temari told Anko. Anko did not sigh in relief, she merely raised an eyebrow and rested her hands on her waist. "I mean it wasn't alright that I actually hurt an innocent person...well technically...not at all..."

"You almost killed a civillian!? Temari, I cover for you and lie to Baki so you could have some freedom not be a murderer."

"It's the guy that started the revolution, it was one of them." Temari said.

"The hell, why didn't you kill him? It would have ended this madness your father is in." Anko said, not caring a sinch about censoring what's on her mind. "Then again, why would you kill someone you're supposedly in love with." Anko clucked her tounge and then frowned.

Temari glared at Anko. "I don't love him. I was young and foolish!"

"You were tweny and now one and twenty." Temari just rolled her eyes and went into the other room to take her bath while Anko followed to help her. She didn't to state the facts.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxxx

Shikamaru had wrapped a clothe around his face, only leaving his eyes uncovered. He continued to walk through the city. So it was no lie, Suna's days are the same as Suna's night, the heat never goes away. Just like how they seem to suffer everyday. But why so? Surely this was not the peace they want all along.

He went around behind one of the mudded houses and climbed up, it was not so much of a struggle but he still had to be very careful not to get notice. What should he do now? As he stood on the rooftop of the mud house he stared at the palace where she resided.

"Fancy seeing you here, boy," A woman said behind him and then Shikamaru was sure she hissed, which made him turn around to see who the hell she was. Holy...She was barely wearing any clothings, she was practically wearing fishnets underneath her opened vest, and what kind of woman wear trousers that are cut short?

"Madam, what are you wearing?" Was the first thing Shikamaru could utter.

"Oh, what do we have here? A prude, perhaps?." The woman smiled and licked her lips, the way her lips moved and the way she walked towards him, all Shikamaru could think of were snakes. Snakes with poison.

"I am hardly a prude or a prig or a puritan...I am none of those, I just asked, are you making a fashion statement with those clothes?"

Anko laughed, "Well you're certainly interesting, you know the moment you stepped here, you are a dead man."

"A dead man? So you make it a habit to talk to ghosts?" Shikamaru replied.

Anko quickly unsheated her dagger and lunged forward, Shikamaru quickly reversed his steps, getting as much distant away from the point. He even jumped forward and flipped over her and sweeped her feet off the ground, he drew his sword and striked, or almost striked her until...

How weird he ended up in a certain position, he didn't move, but hell they sure did.

A dagger's point was pressed against his throat, and an arm was wrapped around his body. He stared at the woman down the floor, she was still there, with a smile planted on her face.

"Make a move, and you die."

"Why is it you are the one who seems to want to end my life when all I want to do is end my life protecting you, Princess?"

"What? Temari how does this guy know who you are?"

"Ah...it's him. Revolution man."

"Is that my title now, Princess..._Temari?"_ He tried her name out, how exotic.

"Will you uncover yourself so she will be able to see you?" Temari asked.

"Will you step away from me so I will be able to obey this orders of yours?"

Temari tightened her hold on him and Shikamaru remained still.

XxXxxxXxXxx

Let see....xD I'm tired. okay im done.

review


	4. Signs of Possession

I don't owe Naruto

I greatly apologize for the long wait and I feel horrible.

I hope the long chap makes it up for it...though I must admit when i wrote this chapter, i wasn't in the greatest mood nor thinking....D=

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Anko let out a low whistle, similar to what men would do when they would see some thing they want to go after like a pack of wolves. In fact it was so much forward what she did that Temari ended up watching what Anko was doing, because Anko's eyes became hazy and then she licked her lips and bit into them, she was...attracted towards Shikamaru.

Why? Shikamaru wasn't even good looking.

Temari was lying to herself who was she kidding? She couldn't blame Anko, Shikamaru was...

He was slowly taking of the clothing that wrapped his face, his hair falling forward, framing his pale skin face beautifully. He had straight hair, she never actually noticed his features because she was always busy being angry at him. Blaming him for her life worsening when he didn't deserve the blame. He just came into life and that was it. He had fine shaped eyebrows that looked so delicate on him, his killer aura was conflicting against his face. Though his eyes were so black, almost unreadable and it made him mysterious. His lips were a feminine shape and Temari had to wonder how they felt. Maybe, she and Anko were thinking along the same line.

"I never had seen you with your hair down," Temari suddenly said.

"Now you have," Shikamaru said," and madam, could you please cover yourself?"

Anko chuckled. Ok, Temari never actually had a problem with Anko's clothes. She had never complain about it. But at the moment she was not liking the clothing she wore if they could be considered clothings, it's almost like back then people wore loin cloth. Like ahh...weird.

"What are you doing here?" Temari asked.

Anko had somehow found her way to the side of Shikamaru so smoothly and Shikamaru wasn't even bothered by the straightforwardness of hers, he was not even uncomfortable nor was he hinting Anko to go on any further, he remained neutral, maybe it was too much to pick a side so he was always in the middle.

"I wanted to say a proper good bye to you this time around," Shikamaru picked his words wisely. He wasn't in love with the Princess. He wanted to be sure she was safe. He cared like how if she was part of Konoha, he would protect her like any other civillians. It was his duty.

Temari blinked and looked away and saw the Suna Palace, she wondered when it would crumble. She wondered when will they be defeated and slaughtered or perhaps put in slavery...Or have her own people turn against her. They had enough and they look like death every time she sees them or people who have lost their soul because they no longer have hope to live as they wish. They were someone else to control. Someone else to destroy. How horrid. They were her people and she wish to save them. What would happen to her father? Would she be punish for her father's doing? What about her brothers? So many things in her life she always thought of and never will know the answer until it unfolds right before her very eyes.

"I bid you farewell," She said.

Anko made no comment about the goodbyes that were being shared. She was actually sort of mesmerised from it. The princess was no longer a star struck foolish girl, hopelessly pining for her prince charming. Anko didn't have to worry. But looking between the two, she had always imagine that the revolutionary man, the one Temari had claimed before she loved and then hated, was far older. But he wasn't. He just a mere boy. Or a boy just turning into a man yet he carried himself well, he spoke well. His eyes carries knowledge, perhaps horrific knowledge of how life could truly be so cruel. It was a saddening truth how young people turn old so soon and seem to have a jaded view in life, she hoped both the Princess and the Revolution man would not be that way. They should keep believing and not lose hope.

"I am saying good bye but I will come for you when you need me the most, but as of the moment my faith is in my village even if I wish to protect you, they would have to come first, they are many lives between you and I."

"I'm not asking for your protection," Temari said.

He nodded and made a move to cover himself again, but Temari stopped him.

"Be careful, please." And the pleading in her eyes were enough that Shikamaru felt overwhelmed by the sudden change. He nodded yet again, he would be careful. He looked at the other woman and nodded at her and bowed to both of them.

He was nothing to her...She was a princess.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"At least he said good bye to you," Anko mentioned as she saw the Princess, her best friend, sort of, younger sister, watch the revolution guy leave her once again. She wondered what she must be feeling now. Does he realize how one move of his had affected the Princess greatly?

Anko knew he would be back, he had said so. It was sort of sad to know that they would possibly go in war with each other and that was never a good thing if love was to be known.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Naruto was sitting down in his chambers when he heard a light knock, it was a different rythm and no one had done that but them, before everything was turned around and they were forced to face their duties to their kingdom. Will they even appreciate how far they've gone?

"Come in," The door opened quietly like it was the dead of the night and the only one he could always think of being this quiet was Shikamaru, and it was him. He looked grim and looked like he'd seen thousand lives killed off.

But he was fine, there were no sight of fatal injuries or any that would hint he was in a brawl or a death duel. He was the Queen's new messenger. He wondered how hard Tsunande fought to keep Shikamaru by her side until she realized he needed him out there.

"You looked like you had died and been revive to get killed again, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru shrugged and leaned against the heavily cemented walls. "Sometimes you just want to stop moving to take a good look in things and see where you came from to how far you've gotten."

"How far have you gotten?"

"I am in the same as ever, anyways I just came to stop by to tell you the Kingdom of Oto is allied with Suna, you know who controls that country. So it's no news that we have a war at hand. Just ready yourself and make sure your people are safe."

Naruto let out a weary sigh and mumbled, "War is truly unavoidable then..."

"War had always existed and it will never cease as far as people act the way they are now."

"What do you mean?"

"By having me and the others, it's a mean for dominance, to have control. Even if humans keep progressing to become more reasonable and say they crave for peace, we truly don't know the way to get there. We speak of it as if we know how. Treat others kindly? Then what about the others that find it offensive you are treating them that way? We are not naive enough to deny that they won't question good deeds. And it's true, some good deeds comes with a price, when it shouldn't because it should be done because you want it to, you should not ask for payment. But having peace is almost having silence in your life which will never happen till we all die."

"And what shall you do?"

"What everyone is doing. I refuse to do nothing, I am a man and I will be happy enough to die in battle knowing I was protecting the people I cared about."

Naruto bit his lips, he wanted to ask, because he knew where his friend have been. He had smelled the scent of Suna on him and the few sprinkles of sand that came with him just proves it, all in all. His friend had seek the Princess of Suna yet again. He had wanted to ask since then, when he had heard Shikamaru wished to go back, if Shikamaru wish had to do with the Princess. And to why he was wanting to go see her was a complete mystery. Never before had Shikamaru taken interest in anyone. Unlike him, he had always taken interest in the girls, mainly Sakura and simple admiration he met along the way as he grew up.

But Shikamaru was difficult. He had the sort of personality-he treats females like they should stay at home and do house works though he had cheered on his friend, Ino, and continued to support her through out even when Ino and Sakura had battled. He and Shikamaru were both against each other because they were cheering for complete different people.

And then Shikamaru never liked being boss around by women. He complained about it and when it comes to his mother and queen he was there for them in a heart beat. How contradicting he was.

Like now, Shikamaru said he would be happy yo die by protecting the people he cared about, but Naruto knew that was half the truth. He would be far happier living life by having a family of his own.

"I am loyal to the ones I cherish in my life," Naruto agreed.

Shikamaru's lips slightly twitched at what Naruto had spoken, as if he knew what Shikamaru had meant about the other statement.

"I must go back to Konoha," Shikamaru turned to take his leave but then stop and asked, "Have they said word of your upcoming engagement?"

"I never was a polygamy type of person but to each their own. Yes, they wish to tie the alliance more deeply. I have to marry into one of the royal families in Konoha and then to the others. Though to whom would I trust myself ally with beside Konoha, I don't even know."

"I wish you happiness in the path that is ahead of you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It took almost a week to get his job done because of the traveling to different Kingdoms, going to Whirlpool and then to Suna (as a different personal mission) and going back to Whirlpool and returning to his home land. By the time he walked through the heavily guarded gates he was purely exhausted and ready to collapse into the grassy parts of Konoha and go away into the forest and just sleep into the shadows.

But that wasn't to be so because before he could even go into his decent apartment he called home, one of the Knights had called him telling him he was to do another mission. Shikamaru frowned and asked if he could rest for awhile.

The Knight shook his head and even deeply apologized. The Queen needs him to start the plan.

He saw Choji and Ino walking around without their armors on, they were off duty apparently and he approached his old time friends. They were happy to see him and smiled instantly when they caught up to each other.

They chatted and talked.

"Where are you heading to?" Shikamaru asked as he saw carriages and multiple knights going out of the Kingdom. "Oto?"

"No, we're off to Suna actually." Choji told him. Shikamaru did a double take on that and he wondered how he looked like. "Some of the Knights are already marching there."

"But to why? They haven't started the attack yet."

"No, they already had. They attacked the Prince of Whirpool when you were there."

Shikamaru quickly said his goodbye to his friends. Though Ino managed to say the Queen was waiting for him.

Naruto hadn't mention the attack. He wondered why.

Actually he knew the reason why.

Shikamaru would go back to Suna and warn the Princess. The Princess unlike her father cares for her people and would warn her father just because she cares...

He quickly went into the castle and was admitted into the Queen's presence, she looked utterly bored.

She was holding a golden wine cup on her other hand and her crown was on her, she was wearing a cream colored gown. She motioned for the knights with her to be gone, and they did so reluctantly.

"You are late, Shikamaru." She said. "I was ready to send some trackers after you- so I could announce to everyone if you have passed on or not." She frowned.

"I am here, My Queen." Shikamaru bowed, and even went on his knees, "I beg for your forgiveness for being late."

Tsunade waved a dismissive hand at the action before her, "You are an assassin. And what is Suna's weakness?"

Shikamaru frowned, "They could be easily defeated from within. They don't trust each other, so if one move triggers them to attack each other we could very well save our own people from the spilling of the blood. We could use Orochimaru, he's a snake. He could be lured to breaking his alliance. He had done so before..." Shikamaru didn't quite finish that knowing it was the painful truth in Konoha that's why they were very skeptical in trust.

"And how could you insist Orochimaru to betray Suna? We don't have anyone in that place and frankly I don't know who to send to cause some trouble."

"May I suggest myself?" Shikamaru blurted.

It was met with a resounding, "No" the Queen was set on keeping Shikamaru close by. She had explained how sick she felt knowing he was far.

"As you wish," Shikamaru stood up and bowed again. The Queen's daughter Shizune came in. She smiled kindly at Shikamaru and Shikamaru returned it.

"A Good day to you, Princess." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as the Queen's pet big followed Shizune. He never said the Royal family were sane.

"Shikamaru, would you be coming with the Medics?" Shizune inquired. Shikamaru shook his head, Shizune looked at her mother. "Oh, He is staying here."

"Actually not so much with me." Tsunade begun. "Shikamaru you are to watch...over my daughter and Hinata Hyuuga."

Shikamaru remained quiet. Unmoving. Expressionless. He was to watch over two princess of Konoha?

He cannot complain. Shizune was a friend of his and so was Hinata.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXXxXxXXXxXXxXXxXXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXx

A full blown month.

Temari was looking outside the window, she could see far outside the walls of Suna the battles being fought. Her brothers were called back by her father.

Gaara was in one of those battles just outside so was Kankurou. She was worried beyond words about them and at the same time envy them for they are there fighting for their people and she was...sitting here.

And with a blast, her door was swung opened. She twirled around to see who came into her room.

"Anko!"

"Princess, your father...was killed by Orochimaru." Anko announced in a hush breath. "We must go."

"Why?" She didn't feel horrible about the death news, though she mentally said goodbye to her father.

"While Suna Knights are out there battling their lives out against Konoha Knights, the Oto Knights attacked from the inside. It's not a pretty sight, Princess. Orochimaru is seeking for you. He could control your brothers by possesing you. He could take possesion of the Kingdom by marrying you or...killing your brothers. Which would be a difficulty for him."

Anko put some type of cloak on top of her head, Temari wrapped it around her tightly enough as she followed Anko, they went through all the secret passages so they could avoid encounters.

"Where's the Princess?"

"Pl-please..."

"Where's the Princess!?"

It was one of the Oto Knights.

"I...I won't tell." Someone mummbled. Temari recognize that voice, it was Matsuri. A young girl she came to know...because she had a liking towards Gaara which Temari had tried to help out when she gets a chance.

Temari stopped, and just completely attacked the Knight. She lacked the weapon, so when she kicked the knight with armors on, it was wasteful.

Anko pulled her away from the attack the Oto Knight was about to do, and withdrew a dagger and stuck it into the hole between the mask, the Oto Knight screamed in pain as he sunked down to the ground.

"Princess!" Anko called.

"Matsuri" Temari took Matsuri's hand and they both followed Anko.

XXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shikamaru for all it's worth brought Hinata and Shizune to Whirlpool, a closer look to the war for him. While for Shizune, she was happy enough to be able to help in war because she knew how to help Knights with wounds. While Hinata...Shikamaru knew she was a fighter. What type of Hyuuga doesn't know how to fight and kill? It was part of their breed so to say. But Hinata was more quiet than Shizune, which Shikamaru thanked Kami for. And when Naruto passes by (occasionally) Hinata would blush at the sight of him.

Just like now...

"Saaaay..." Naruto started to say, but was caught at the blush Hinata had on. "Are you alright, Princess Hinata?"

Shikamaru sighed at this, he was ordered to protect the Princess, he wondered if protection means beating Naruto up for...perhaps making the Princess faint soon.

Naruto moved to feel Hinata's cheek, which made the Pale heiress into a tomato... Shikamaru stepped on Naruto's foot.

"Ow,"

"Sorry," With sarcasm. "What is it, Naruto?"

Naruto looked between Shizune and Hinata and pulled Shikamaru to the side as he excused himself.

"There were news that the King of Suna was killed." Naruto said quietly to him. Shikamaru nodded at this. "And...by Orochimaru himself..."

"We all knew it was bound to happen. Even if we made no move to put them against each other. Orochimaru will always betray people."

Naruto nodded and seem hesitant to tell him something but before Naruto could even say what it was...Shikamaru was already adding it up.

"Princess Temari!"

Naruto made a move to cover Shikamaru's mouth as he yelled the name, "Be quiet, Lover boy. So...yeah. After your disobedience and you kept going to Suna, I decided to keep watch on her for your sake."

Naruto uncovered Shikamaru's mouth as Shikamaru pulled away.

"So you know where she is?"

"Yup,"

"Where?"

"Well, that's the thing. She's between...our knights wanting to murder her." Naruto chuckled nervously.

"You caught her?"

"Yes, and..."

Shikamaru remained silent as sweat dropped to the ground. How odd he was worried about the Princess about being killed in war, and all along she may be killed under his own people.

"Look, Shikamaru...I pleaded to the council...You heard of them right? As much as I have power they control me too. I asked them not to be rash about killing part."

"You made a deal with them then, to reassure their old asses?"

"Well yeah. I said the Assassin Shadow, You, would be watching the said Princess. So they would have nothing to worry. You could easily kill her if she does anything suspicious, and you could keep watch at her. Of course they don't know she's a Princess. She's dress as a commoner...I wouldn't even know she was the Princess before until she started cursing and mentioned the revolution guy would come and save her."

Naruto and Shikamaru exchanged a look before they burst into some sort of man chuckle.

Shikamaru sighed in a mixture of relief and frustration. "Mind watching them for me then?"

Naruto's eyes glinted. "Anything for my best friend." Shikamaru shook his head, more like 'Anything for beautiful Princesses' not that he's not part of those people too.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXXXXXxXxXXXXXXXXXxXxXXXxXxX

Temari was locked into a bedroom with furnished furniture, which was fine with her. She was yet again another prisoner. Anko and Matsuri were looking at the Princess because Temari hadn't stop swearing since they were captured. Matsuri if anything would have voice out that it was proper for a lady to swear but then Princess Temari's maid was Anko, it was understandable to whom she picked up the horrid habit.

Anko frowned and walked towards the window and looked out, "Well jumping out...would be problematic." Anko's hand went to her neck as she had a grim look. "I for one wouldn't want a splat me."

"We avoided Orochimaru at least." Matsuri said. "I hope Gaara is safe," Matsuri quickly added, "and Kankurou too."

Temari sighed and jumped onto the bed, completely tired. "Do you think he'll be here?"

"...."

"He would come for me, right? He would know..."

The door swung open revealing Shikamaru who looked straight at Temari. "You're not injured." He said as he caught his breathing."Thank Kami, I..."

Matsuri and Anko exchanged looks and then gazed at their Princess, who was shocked to see the revolution man but then it was replaced with confusion. "Have you been captured?"

He ignored the question and went to Anko and Matsuri. "A good day to you," he bowed his head a little to Anko, who smirked and winked at him. "And who might you be?" Shikamaru inquired at the brunette he hadn't met before, she looked young and never truly been out there to fight before.

"Matsuri..."

"I'm pleased to meet you. I'm glad you're all safe." Shikamaru was talking quietly, his words were kind and gentle but his voice sounded like he could careless. He blinked and frowned as he grabbed Matsuri's hand and pulled her towards him. To Anko and Temari it looked like he was about to take advantage of her, because of the way he gripped her and then his other hand went to the side of Matsuri's. Anko made a move to punch him and Temari opened her mouth to yell at him with a punch coming too.

"You're hurt," He said. Matsuri winced at the touch, even though it was gentle, it hurt, she nodded.

Shikamaru released her, "I'm not a healer, but I know a certain Princess that is pretty good with healing." Shikamaru said. Shikamaru went to leave the room, but Temari grabbed his arm.

"What?" He asked.

"You said before you're from Konoha, and you're here in Whirpool." Temari started, "Either you lied or Konoha is allied with Whirpool."

"Personally the Royals of Whirpool grew up in Konoha, so to say." Shikamaru sighed. "I must hurry so your...friend would have proper treatment as soon as possible."

Before he could close the door, "What's your name?"

"Shikamaru," He said in a dry tone.

When they were sure he was out of ear shot, Anko was the first to break the silence.

"Heh, falling for the enemies." She whistled.

"Are you sure he's not the one doing the falling?" Matsuri commented while Temari just remained silent at the comments they made.

xXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxXXXXXxxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxxXxXXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXXxXxXxXXXxXxX

As Shikamaru searched for Princess Shizune and Princess Hinata and Prince Naruto, he passed by some of the injured men, or more of the dead bodies that were being carried away as possibly their family followed and cried.

He winced at the sight, he was glad he was out of the killing. He couldn't quite take it, and when he had, he thanked Kami he was never there to end their lives in front of their family. It would be heavy in his concious.

He hurriedly crossed the other side, since there were practically two palaces in Whirpool. One Palace was for the King and Queen and the other for the Prince.

Though the King and Queen were already gone, his friend Naruto hadn't been crown King yet. The councils finds Naruto not ready for it and as to prove their point it was not the time as War started.

And war begins, the Royals have less power as everyone seem to view the Knights are the important one. So the one controlling the Knights would and should hold the most power and hence creating a feudal lord. He frowned at this, he had spoken to Queen Tsunade to be careful of it. Because if War be successful feudal lords tend to be greedy and Knights would be far loyal to the one that controls them that led them to victory. They could be over thrown.

He went into the Prince's Palace and caught sight of Naruto, dressed more like a peasant than a royal, sitting down idly chatting with a smile on his face. Shikamaru looked Shizune and Hinata, they seemed calm and unaware of what's going on outside, maybe that's the beauty with spending time with Naruto, he'll make you forget about the hardship.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto beamed. "We were just talking about our childhood. I remember playing around with Kiba, chasing after his dog."

"I see, but...if I may be...Princess Shizune, you're a good healer like your mother. Would you heal someone for me?"

Shizune's eyes lighted and agreed almost immediately. "I'm glad I finally got to do something! Quick Hinata! Come with us!"

xXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxxxxxxXxxXXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXXXXxXxXxXXx

Temari made Matsuri rest on the bed when she actually followed 'Shikamaru's footstep' and saw the bruises on her when she made Matsuri take off her clothes earlier and some cuts. She realized she'd been protecting Matsuri the whole entire time but perhaps when she was never around she had been beaten up multiple times and the horror filled her in when she thought of others things they might have done to her. She bit her lips as she remembered the other servants she had come to care about. Since some of them were very young Temari acted like an older sister to them and in returned they were loyal to her.

"Princess Temari..." Temari looked up and saw that Matsuri was waking up. "Are you sure...you wouldn't like to rest?" Temari went to the girl and held her hand.

"You need it more than I," Temari whispered. "I..." She was about to say she wouldn't know what to do if anything horrid happens to her maybe because Gaara had taken a special liking towards Matsuri.

"Thank...you..." Matsuri managed a weak smile. Temari withdrew her hands as she stifled a yawn and looked to see at Anko, who leaned back against the wall, casually though looking out. There was a different air around her.

"You want to escape?" Temari asked.

"And leave you?" Anko shook her head. "I want a bath and some new clothes. Mines are filthy." Anko complained with a smile and Temari smiled as well. She completely agreed.

But she didn't want to ask the...Shikamaru. They were prisoner of war except dealt with a softer hand because she believes it's because of him.

She didn't like the fact her father no longer lives and yet she fleed her homeland of fear of being a prisoner again by another man. Then they all end up getting captured...

"Hey," Shikamaru came in with two beautiful ladies. One was gently holding onto Shikamaru's arm while the other made a bee line for Matsuri.

"Shikamaru-kun," Hinata said. "Who are they?"

The kun peaked Anko and Temari's interest. Shikamaru blushed a bit, "My apologies, Princess Shizune just made a bee line and I got distracted. This is Anko," He pointed at Anko who did her signature grin at Hinata. "And Matsuri's the one who's on the bed. And this..." He seems to drift of, he didn't quite know if he should lie or not.

"Princess Temari No Subaku" Hinata said, her eerie eyes lighting up. "I know of her, Shikamaru-kun. My father made sure we all know the royals."

"You're Princess Hinata. I heard of you," Temari said. "Your eyes gives you away." She knew about the Princess alright. They were known as the royals that could kill.

"I could see why Shikamaru-kun wouldn't want anything horrible happening to you." Hinata smiled innocently at her. Temari just remained quiet. What could she say to a statement like that?

"Heh, Shikamaru," Shizune called. "As much as I want everyone here could you get out? You don't need to see this."

Shikamaru nodded and turned to leave.

Temari wondered if she was free to go with him, and her eyes lingered enough that the Hyuuga Heiress caught it.

"Shikamaru-kun," Hinata called his name yet again with the kun. He wondered if it was on purpose though Hinata was always the sweet type. "Would you give the Princess some fresh air?"

Shikamaru hesitated and wanted to inform that it would be a risk to bring Temari out if someone recognize her as someone of importance, they would use her.

"Princess Hinata, I'm under strict orders..."

"I quite sure no one would know her here." Anko inserted. "Beside for a Hyuuga and Uchiha."

xXxXxXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari followed Shikamaru and was slightly...what's the feeling when you do something new? Or with someone new? Someone important?

Everywhere was almost chaotic, Shikamaru was watching Temari closely without being caught. He was about to warn her about the chaos within but decided not to. She would probaly say she's use to seeing it and Shikamaru couldn't stomach knowing that. She was strong, but she was also a woman. Sometimes people forget that women even if they fight and wish for equality they are soft and gentle.

Shikamaru frowned at this remembering his father's word how a woman could make a man better and without them, they wouldn't be here...

A woman could be strong and independednt yet be gentle and loving towards the man she cares the and love the most...He wondered if that was true.

Shikamaru could see Temari's eyes widening at the sight of the injuries and death and her eyes begun to soften as if the impact of the war was going through her.

"I never understand war." She begun, "We have war to protect our people. Yet we kill people, even if they're not my people, they are someone else beloved."

Shikamaru looked away from her eyes that glowed more and more, the sun seem to make it so she shines the most. He couldn't quite hear people all around them, but he could hear her clearly.

"I know it doesn't make sense as to why we do it. But I can't stand by and watch and not do anything about it. Princess, your Kingdom is attacking us and killing my people."

"Yours is doing the same thing!" Temari snapped. "It's not like your innocent!" She yelled.

They seemed to attract people's attention and Shikamaru couldn't have that. He just nodded, "I know. I'm not blaming you. I'm not innocent either. I killed many, I'm sure you know."

Temari bit her lips at that, she remembered years ago she had accused him of some wrong doings. Not that she ever truly wanted to attack him. She sighed.

"Yo, Shikamaru."

Temari caught sight of a guy with silver hair, but with a young face like some few years older than her. He was tall and he had his left eye covered. He had the same bored face and a similar to what Shikamaru wore, and in an instant Temari concluded maybe they did the same kind of things...they killed...

"Kakashi" Shikamaru nodded and taking a grim looked on his face. "You're not on the battle field yet?"

Kakashi flashed a grin. "No, not yet. When I do you'll know. A good day to my lady." Kakashi bowed his head slightly. "You be careful of her, she's important." Kakashi merely said as he waved goodbye with the lack of energy.

"I heard of him." Temari blurted, the admiration shimmering in her eyes were evident and Shikamaru felt slightly jealous at the unhidden admiration. He wished she would look at him in that way.

"Yeah, it seems for a Princess who barely goes out, you know alot of people from Konoha." Shikamaru said.

Temari blushed slightly at this. So she was caught at one of her stupid secret. She knew some of the well known fighters of Konoha. When she was younger she would hear stories from others about the great ones.

"Yes, but I never heard of you." Temari said. "Then again, you're not as old as them. They've been around alot." Temari said.

Shikamaru hidden a secret smile, even if the Princess of the Desert didn't claim it was a compliment it had just sounded like one.

xXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXx

Shikamaru and the desert Princess, had strolled farther than they intended-maybe because they had embarked in a silly game of hide and seek and then chasing after each other, when the rain had started to pour on them heavily, drenching them.

She screamed at first when the first many drops made contact with her skin and made her wet faster than Shikamaru could take a step. By the time Shikamaru was right beside her, they were both soaked and she had let her hair down and the water was streaming down from her body and Shikamaru didn't watch the motion. He looked away and started to search for a place to dry off and calculated how far they've actually were.

"Are we far?" She asked.

"We're still in Whirpool, though it's a big Kingdom..." Shikamaru trailed off as he turned to look at her.

She was stripping her dress off though quite struggling as she couldn't quite take it out since the dress had molded into her like a second skin. She looked at Shikamaru, and he expected her to blush and say something about her action that would be excusable but she did no such thing. She pressed a finger on her rosy lips and then said almost like an innocent little girl, "Could you help me undress myself?"

Shikamaru blushed at the request, never before had a lady, much more a Princess even dare say such request.

"W-why?"

"Because Shi-ka-ma-ru," She pronounced his name as if he had asked a stupid question that needed no answer at all. "It is very difficult to walk nor run, if a lady run" She raised an eyebrow at him, "with a wet dress."

Shikamaru couldn't help but smile and made way to help her out, since it did make sense. Thank kami her reason was actually valid.

The mud was making his walk far difficult and even made his foot stuck as it seem to sink deeper. He frowned and pulled his foot free. He stumbled and fell flat on his butt, his clothes muddy especially the arse part.

Temari laughed. "You're suppose to be Prince Charming, help me out when I'm in need. You failed again." She said while she faked a disappointed expression though it seem to be unsuccesful because she ended up smirking.

"You're not the typical Princess though," Shikamaru said and got himself up. He started for his boots and threw them to the side.

Temari remained quiet, so what if she wasn't...

"You care for your people, which I learned when I first met you." He said easily as he took of the vest that clunged to him. "You are strong and I have no doubt in my mind you cannot defend yourself. I already been in the receiving end of your blow." He smiled. He started to roll his pants up. "You have the most beautiful eyes..." He finished and moved next to her.

"Quickly, we need to get going. I rather not you get sick." And with that Shikamaru helped Temari out of her dress. Temari held onto his arms so she won't fall down like Shikamaru had.

She made it so she wasn't looking into his eyes, as much as she made it sound like it wasn't a big deal, it was. Also him with the compliments didn't help.

"Though I won't lie, you are troublesome." Shikamaru knew himself well enough to know when he said that his tone was different, it had a light to it. Almost as if having her as troublesome isn't troublesome...?

By the time the dress was off of her, they were both flushed. Shikamaru instantly handed her the vest, he took off.

Temari smiled, a man that undress you and then offers his clothes to clothe you...

It could pass as being a gentleman if people knew the details to the undressing, or it could be taken as a man making a territorial mark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT YET AGAIN!

I was in a panicked state for the past month, My best friends threw an all out war against each other and I was stuck in the middle.

I had to help out my other friend since his grandfather had cancer, he needed a friend to be there for him and pray for his grandpa...and the grandpa just recently passed away...yesterday.

MJ died...I love his songs...You are not Alone, Will you be there, Man in the Mirror, I'll be there, You rock my world...etc!! & the moon walk i.i

My own grandpa....had a heart attack and he's paralyzed and can't talk any longer. So there's the process of renewing passport, and looking for a plane ticket since he remains in Philippines and...I live in Hawaii. x.x

So there's a possibility of me going to Philippines. And I want to, I haven't seen my grandpa in a long time...

Please pray for my grandpa!!!!

Love Anne


End file.
